In a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission, a shifter mechanism typically includes a shifter lever pivotable over a series of positions representative of desired transmission gears such as, for example, park (P), reverse (R), neutral (N), drive (D), and low gear (M). The shifter mechanism is connected to the motor vehicle automatic transmission by a suitable mechanical and/or electronic operating linkage to effect actuation of the transmission to the selected gear when the shifter lever is pivoted to the transmission gear's representative position. The shifter mechanism is typically provided with a detent assembly which releasably holds the shifter lever in a desired position to prevent inadvertent movement of the shifter lever to other positions but to permit desired movement of the shifter lever to other positions. The detent assembly typically includes a mechanical or electrical actuator which is operated to release the detent assembly and permit manual pivoting of the shifter lever mechanism to a new position.
Shifter mechanisms also often have a secondary detent assembly that creates a centering position for the shifter lever at each position so that the shifter lever is precisely located in a desired location for the position and/or provides a desired “tactile” feel to the operator as the operator moves the shifter lever through the gear positions so that the operator can feel each position as the shifter lever is moved. While these prior secondary detent assemblies may suitably perform their intended purpose, they are complex and expensive to produce and assemble. Additionally, they are not very flexible in the sense that the load applied can not be easily adjusted. Furthermore, there is a never ending desire in the motor vehicle industry to reduce package size, weight and cost. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved shifter mechanism.